¿Por qué eres el Uke?
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: "¿Por qué eres el uke?" ¡Maldito sea mil veces Kakashi por creerse un consejero sexual cuando no debe!. NaruSasu


_**Bueno, hola denuevo u/u otro one shot más xD, este no sabía si subirlo o no porque son de esos fanfic que uno escribe hace mucho tiempo y luego los lee y siente que tienen un montón de faltas que en ese momento no notaste y bla bla pero me dijeron que lo subiera así que TARÁ (?) Espero que les guste aunque sea un poquitín **_

**¿Por qué eres el uke?**

Definitivamente tenía que comenzar a buscar razones para no matar a su ex-sensei en ese momento…

_"Piensa en los buenos tiempos, en los buenos tiempos…"_

Sabía que la conversación se iba a tornar extraña cuando Kakashi dejo de leer su novela favorita para mirarlo fijamente. Había notado de inmediato esa sonrisa bajo su máscara, era la que su ex sensei ponía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo para saciar su curiosidad, ¡Lo había presentido!, pero aun así estúpidamente creyó que eran ideas suyas y que el Jounin no hablaría de algo tan íntimo frente al señor que su novio adoraba y que ahora le estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua mirándolo con expresión preocupada, cuanto se había equivocado…

- ¡¿Qué QUE?! -gritó encolerizado cuando por fin pudo pasar ese maldito pedazo de puerco que se le había atorado en la garganta. Si no fuera porque ese pequeño pedazo de carne se llamaba igual que su novio lo hubiera vomitado al instante.

Teuchi inmediatamente temió por su local cuando un chakra oscuro comenzó a rodear al Uchiha.

- Oh, vamos Sasuke. Sé que me oíste -dijo Kakashi con esa maldita sonrisa más marcada en la tela de su máscara.

- ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN…! -se quedó callado cuando sintió que habian niños jugando cerca del local. ¡Malditos mocosos!.

- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó el peliplateado con una mano en su oreja incitándolo a continuar.

- Vete a la mierda -murmuró bajito cruzándose de brazos. Muchas veces se habían quejado de su "boca santa" por lo que le habían dado la maldita orden de no insultar a nadie si habían niños presentes.

¿Qué él era el causante de que sus hijos digieran groserías? Bah, ¿Por qué debería importarle a él? Ni que fueran hijos suyos.

- ¿Piensas contestar mi pregunta o no? -definitivamente Kakashi lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido a la mierda? -preguntó groseramente sin importarle que alguna madre metiche le haya escuchado y que seguramente iría a quejarse con el Hokage.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Estamos en confianza ¿No? -insistió Hatake encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de un tema cualquiera.

Teuchi no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber lo que el menor contestaría, así que se sentó al lado de Sasuke dejándolo en medio de él y del Jounin.

- ¿Usted también? -preguntó molestó.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga joven Sasuke? -le preguntó como si con eso fuera a responderle- también tengo la curiosidad de saber que más hace Hokage-sama aparte de estar todo el día pegado en mi local devorando hasta los platos que le sirvo.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño una vez más, comenzaba a pensar que se arrugaría antes de tiempo si seguía haciéndolo y él no podía darse el lujo de tener arrugas, ¡Vamos! Tenía un cutis envidiable. Cansando se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para comenzar a masajear su sien.

- ¿Por qué eres el uke?

Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda, su ceja matadora como solía llamarla Naruto. Claramente no le gustó que le repitieran la pregunta. Tomó un poco de aire para calmarse, primero miró a Kakashi que estaba a su derecha y luego se voltio hacia Teuchi.

_"Malditos metiches aprovechadores"_

Miró hacia atrás para confirmar que nadie estuviera escuchándolos. Perfecto, justo cuando quería que la gente le prestara atención no lo hacían.

_"Konohianos de… su madre"_

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que había reemplazado el insulto en su cabeza casi por inercia.

- ¿Y bien? -insistieron los dos hombres mayores acercándose a él. Su espacio vital estaba claramente invadido en ese momento.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que soy yo el que….?

- Naruto nos lo dijo -soltaron ambos hombres al unísono encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya sabes que suele hablar en sueños -dijo Kakashi dejando en claro que lo había escuchado en una de las tantas misiones que había tenido con el rubio.

¡Claro que sabía que Naruto hablaba en sueños cuando estaba muy estresado! Y eso le molestaba, no saben cuánto…

- Y además es muy obvio -agregó el dueño del local.

Kakashi le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_"¿Obvio?"_

- Ahora respóndenos, Sasuke

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan presionado, todos sabían que él era un maldito cobarde que le gustaba escapar de los problemas pero ahora estaba acorralado, a no ser que "alguien" llegara a rescatarlo como siempre lo hacía.

_"¿Por qué siempre necesito al dobe cuando no está conmigo?"_

Ambos hombres abrieron la boca sorprendidos, no tenía la menor idea del porqué pero supo la respuesta cuando miró su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Otra vez su subconsciente le estaba fastidiando, siempre que tenía pensamientos tan cursis como el anterior su subconsciente le hacía sonrojarse sin que se diera cuenta por estar pensando en su novio. ¡Maldito usuratonkachi que le hacía actuar como un estúpido!.

- Parece que ya tienes la respuesta -insinuó Kakashi. Aparentemente había pensado que se había sonrojado por recordar cosas indebidas con el rubio.

- No saques conclusiones erróneas -dijo. No estaba de humor para responder.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar?, ¡No sabía que responder!. La verdad es que llevaba, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Un año con Naruto?, ya ni recordaba cómo había sido su primera vez con él (aunque sonara cruel) y como había llegado a convertirse en el pasivo de la relación. Pero, si él era el pasivo, era por algo… y precisamente ahora no lo recordaba.

- Es que… -comenzó a susurrar, estaba nervioso y sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Supo que tenía la completa atención de ambos hombres porque estos se acercaron más a él- yo…

- ¿Por qué están tan cerca de Sasuke ´ttebayo? -una voz que sin duda sonaba celosa le interrumpió y no estaba molesto por ello. Una vez más su novio lo había salvado.

- Solo estábamos…

- Se estaban aprovechando de mí -interrumpió a Teuchi levantándose aparentemente ofendido. Se paró al lado de Naruto esperando la reacción de este.

_"Uno…"_

- ¡¿Qué?!. Sasuke está mintiendo Naruto -se defendió Kakashi- estábamos conversando.

_"…dos…"_

La mirada de su novio cayó sobre él. Suspiró cansado, sabía que era un truco sucio pero Naruto siempre le creía cuando suspiraba de esa manera.

_"…tres"._

- No quiero que se acerquen a Sasuke hasta que yo diga lo contrario -¡Y ahí estaba!. Que suerte tenía de tener un novio con tanta autoridad en su aldea natal.

- ¡Pero Hokage-sama….! -Teuchi protestó pero la mirada fría de Naruto sobre él impidió que siguiera hablando.

- Es una orden -fue lo último que dijo el rubio para luego tomar de la mano a su Sasuke para llevárselo a casa.

Si Sasuke hubiera tenido una bonita y sana infancia quizás, solo quizás, se habría volteado en ese momento para mostrarle la lengua a esos dos, pero él no era así y no quería serlo tampoco. Frunció el ceño, se sintió marginado al recordar su dura niñez.

Lo que menos quería era ponerse a pensar en su situación con el rubio. Pero algo no andaba bien con él y eso era culpa de Kakashi que quiso jugar al consejero sexual.

_"¿Por qué eres el uke?"_

Esa pregunta de verdad no se la esperaba ¡Para nada!. A pesar de haberse negado a contestar sabía que en el fondo no lo hacía porque no quería, sino porque no recordaba la razón exacta del porqué. En cierto modo le dolía no recordar la razón para poder responder a esa pregunta. Miró un punto indefinido de la pared que tenía delante de él. Sin querer estaba comenzando a analizar la relación que tenía con el rubio. Eran amigos, rivales, amantes, compañeros de cama y trabajo, novios y… ¿Esposos?. Levantó una ceja, ¿Naruto lo veía como uno?. No le gustaba quedarse con la duda así que se volteó de su cómoda posición en la cama para encarar al chico de ojos azules que estaba sentado mirando fascinado las noticias nocturnas. Frunció el entrecejo, sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual su novio veía "eso" todas las noches.

… **aunque Shikamaru trató de ocultarlo. Según cuenta su madre en una entrevista hecha por….**

- Naruto… -le llamó enojado. Definitivamente odiaba a la conductora de la sección de chismes del noticiero nocturno.

- ¿Ah? -dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

… **Temari tiene dos meses de embarazo, ¡Que alegría!. ¿Pero por qué Nara nos lo estaba ocultando?, hicimos una investigación a fondo para…**

- Naruto -le volvió a llamar más irritado y esa maldita voz tan chillona (según él) que tenía la conductora no ayudaba.

- ¿Ah? -volvió a preguntar el rubio. A pesar de que estaba oscuro por ser tan tarde podía ver perfectamente a Naruto gracias a la luz del televisor que iluminaba un poco la habitación.

… **¡Ni él lo sabia! ¿Pueden creerlo?. Soy Sakura Haruno y hasta aquí llegaron los chismes del día. Buenas noches a todos.**

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Naruto mirándolo. ¡Por fin le ponía atención! ¡Pero había sido porque la chiclosa había desaparecido de la pantalla!. Maldito dobe.

- Tsk… usuratonkachi -se giró ofendido y tenía que admitirlo, estaba celoso.

- ¿Eh? -escuchó a sus espaldas. Su enojo aumentó cuando sintió que el rubio se acomodaba y se apegaba a él.

- Déjame -dijo tomando la mano que había comenzado a acariciar su cintura para alejarla.

- ¿Por qué?

Se sentía irritado, molesto, celoso y ¿Apartado?, quizás…

- ¿Qué hice ´ttebayo? -volvió a preguntar el rubio tratando de pegarse a él lo mas que podía acariciando su espalda. No, esta vez no iba a ceder… estaba muy enojado.

- Déjame tranquilo… dobe -no quería demostrar lo que sentía pero un nudo extraño se formó en su garganta cuando Naruto le abrazó con fuerza haciendo que el insulto sonara dolido.

- Estas enojado… _-"No me digas"._ - querías preguntarme algo, ¿Qué era?

Naruto había comenzado a susurrar en su cuello en un tono únicamente audible para él. Su piel se erizo al sentir el aliento caliente del otro. Alzó una mano en dirección a la cabeza del Uzumaki. Naruto creyendo que iba a acariciarle cerró los ojos pero en lugar de eso se llevó un jalón de pelo. Estaba claro lo que quería decir con eso y sabía que su novio había entendido: No estaba de humor.

- Ya no importa -dijo cortante cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la nariz.

- pero…

- ¿Por qué no dejas de fastidiarme y te vas con Sakura por una vez por todas?

_"¡Subconsciente de mierda!"_

Se quejó mentalmente. Había dejado al descubierto algo que sabía que Naruto le gustaba aprovecharse. ¡Malditos celos del… demonio!. Y ahí estaba otra vez, inconscientemente cambió el insulto de nuevo. ¡Por favor! Ni que existiera un niño con un jutsu especial viviendo en su cabeza para evitar que dijera malas palabras. Bufó molesto maldiciendo al tarado que le había puesto esa orden. Justo el que estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Estas celoso? -escuchó que le preguntaban. Ese tono de voz lo había reconocido de inmediato, se estaba burlando de él.

- Cállate -dijo dispuesto a patearle el trasero al retrasado que tenía por novio.

- Oh~ Sasu-chan no pienses eso… -abrió los ojos como platos. Aquí empezaba su tortura.

_"Todo menos eso…"_

Comenzó a rogar instintivamente. Naruto solía decirle un montón de cosas que fácilmente podía darle diabetes cuando quería fastidiarlo un poco.

- Amor… -lo llamó. Y ahí estaba- sabes que solo te quiero a ti mi cielito lindo precioso hermoso…

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. ¡Quería molerlo a golpes!. Odiaba que se burlara de él de esa manera, con esa estúpida voz que ponía como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé que no le entiende ni pío lo que está diciendo, algún día se las pagaría, no hoy, no mañana… algún día, ya que le era bastante vergonzoso decir esas cosas.

- … mi niñito consentido, mimadito… -no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado con esas palabras. Naruto de verdad lo mimaba mucho, a lo mejor por eso Teuchi dijo que era evidente que él era el uke. Un momento…- mi bonito pedacito de alegría que hace depilarme la entrepierna para que el vello no le moleste a esa boquita tan…

_"¿Me lo está sacando en cara?"_

Se preguntó por un momento ante el bochorno que sentía, para luego seguir meditando lo de hace un rato. _**"Y además es muy obvio"**_, la frase que Teuchi había dicho se hacía presente en su cabeza.

_"¿Cómo que obvio?"_

¿Qué era eso tan obvio que hacía notar su lugar en la cama a los demás?. Se quedó pensando, quizás estaba imaginando cosas pero la forma con la que el dueño de Ichiraku lo había dicho le impedía estar tranquilo. Y Naruto iba a seguir toda la noche si era posible hablándole puras boberías solo para molestarlo.

- … lunita preciosa que ilumina mis noches…

Abrió sus ojos apesadumbradamente. Si Teuchi había dicho aquello y Kakashi lo había afirmado debe ser por cosas que él hacia sin darse cuenta.

_"¿Cómo qué?"_

Realmente se estaba asustando. Sabía que su subconsciente era muy poderoso y no podía controlarlo del todo, tenía que ponerse a pensar ¡Pero ya!.

- … mi gatito regalón, tan suavecito y con un pelito tan limpiecito y fresquito… -Ese dobe no se iba a callar ¿Cierto?.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Había descubierto algo recientemente al haber dejado de ponerle atención al rubio. Algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento. Se sonrojó y se volteó hacia Naruto que seguía hablando como un condenado loro.

- … ¿Por qué mi capitancito de los anbus es tan lindo?, definitivamente me gustaría guardarte como un trofeo y contemplarte. Adorarte como el hermoso ser esculpido por los Dioses que eres…

Se volvió a sonrojar con esas palabras. Ahí podía estar una de las razones que hacían "obvia" su posición en la intimidad: a pesar de que sabía que Naruto decía esas cosas para molestarlo, él siempre caía infantilmente en su juego y terminaba enojándose, ignorándolo, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo. Y ahí estaba el problema, parecía que en su interior, muy en el fondo, le gustaba que Naruto le digiera todas esas cosas tontas. Un balde de agua fría le cayó mentalmente encima. Naruto siempre le decía cosas tontas en publicó y como él solo lo ignoraba y no replicaba… ya era algo.

- … y tocarte esas piernas mientras subo a tus caderas -¿En qué momento Naruto había transformado "eso" en "esto"?- … y apretar esos glúteos que tanto me gustan, ¡Y por mi madre que me gustan!…

Ahí podía estar otra razón. Es cierto que él no tenía problemas para dejarse tocar por el rubio. Ahora que lo recordaba Naruto siempre terminaba tocándole una pierna o acariciando su cintura cuando iban a comer a Ichiraku, ¿Y él que hacia?, se dejaba, ¿Por qué? Porque le ignoraba.

_"¡Mierda! no me había dado cuenta de lo sumiso que quedo frente a los demás al ignorar al dobe"_

_"¡Maldición!"_, repetía una y otra vez. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Lo único que sacaba con ignorar al usuratonkachi era quedar como un mariquita que se deja hacer gustoso con cualquier cosa que su hombre le haga. Ahora podía ver claramente esa "obviedad" de la que hablaban esos dos. Ya tenía resuelto una pregunta, ahora faltaba la más importante…

_"¿Por qué eres el uke?"_

Sin duda se iba a mortificar por un largo tiempo si no respondía esa pregunta rápidamente. _"¿Por qué?"_ , se preguntó repetidas veces sin encontrar respuesta. Miró a Naruto para ver si encontraba alguna pista que le ayudase.

- … te juro que eres tan estre…-no quiso seguir escuchando. Era bochornoso.

No iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Debía hacer algo y así lo hizo. Prefirió dejar de lado la pregunta principal para formular otras que le ayudaran a completar la respuesta. ¿Acaso le gustaba abrirle las piernas?. Miró a su novio. Ahora Naruto hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaban sus pezones y no sé qué otra cosa más con unas pinzas. Levantó una ceja dudoso, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer le traería consecuencias pero el deseo de conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho fue mayor. Así que se puso serio.

- ¿Bebé? -le llamó el rubio, todavía molestándolo pero se notaba que estaba extrañado por su semblante.

Sasuke dejó de lado el cómo le había llamado para tragar saliva nervioso. Debía decirlo si quería salir de las dudas.

- Tócame -logró decirlo y juraba que no lo volvería a decir. Tenía un orgullo que mantener después de todo. Pero Naruto no parecía estar de acuerdo con él porque le miró confundido, clara señal de que no había escuchado bien- ¡No lo repetiré idiota!

- ¿No estabas enojado conmigo? -cuestionó el rubio algo ido. Parecía que no se esperaba eso, ¿Y quién se lo esperaría?- ¿Por qué tan de repente… ?

Si no fuera porque Naruto se le quedó mirando un rato no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo un puchero, esos que hacia cuando no le daban lo que quería. Ahí había encontrado otra razón para su "obviedad", quizás cuantas veces hizo ese mismo puchero inconscientemente enfrente de alguien, de sus subordinados, ¡De la aldea!

_"Subconsciente de… porquería"_

Definitivamente haría que Naruto le quitara esa orden, ya comenzaba a tomarse enserio el asunto.

- No hagas eso -escuchó decir a su novio para luego sentir como este comenzaba a acariciarle las piernas- ¡No es necesario que hagas puchero! ¡Te mimaré! -le gritó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó que uno de los vecinos de Naruto gritaba algo acerca de lo caprichoso que era.

Ahora sabía que mientras más ponía atención en los detalles de su relación con el rubio más incrementaba esa "obviedad" que veían los demás. _"Primero lo primero"_ se dijo. Se levantó de la cama ante la curiosa mirada de su novio. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era el momento para dejar en claro lo que su maestro la había preguntado tan descaradamente esa tarde…

_"¿Por qué eres el uke?"_

Lo iba a descubrir ahora mismo. Sin esperar nada más, totalmente decidido se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación justo en frente de la cama y con un enorme sonrojo se abrió de piernas ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto. Volteó la vista avergonzado. ¿Le gustaba abrirle las piernas?, había descubierto que sí. Podía ser por eso, quizás. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que había una razón aún más fuerte por la cual le gustaba que ese hombre le poseyera.

- Teme-tsundere ´ttebayo -le insultó el rubio. Su rubio.

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tsundere?¿Él?. Ahora sabía que eso también podía sumarse a la bendita "Lista de cosas obvias" que veía la gente. Naruto comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Conocía esa mirada, sabía lo que venía. En ese momento formuló rápidamente otra pregunta para ayudarle a responder la principal. ¿Se dejaría llevar como siempre? ¿Acaso no podía someter él al rubio?. Estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

- Ven precioso -le llamó Naruto. Frunció el ceño aparentemente enojado.

- Te enseñaré quien es tu precioso -susurró cautivado por la sensualidad del Hokage que le habia alzado en sus brazos para dejarlo recostado en la enorme cama que compartían.

Cuando Naruto se subió sobre él lo empujó de inmediato dejándolo contra él colchón. Era su momento y se lo dejaría bien en claro. Se coló entre sus piernas para luego acercar su boca para disgustar la rica piel de su cuello. Algo pasó en ese momento, justo cuando Naruto suspiró su nombre. Sentía su pecho acelerado, su pulso comenzó a ponerse irregular. No supo cuando Naruto había cambiado posiciones dejándolo ahora a él sometido. Sintió su respiración chocar contra los labios de su todo. Porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, Naruto era todo para él y siempre lo seria.

- Te ves hermoso -le susurró su novio justo encima de sus labios.

Movió una mano para acariciarle esas hebras doradas que tanto le gustaban. Y no fue hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de su amante que recordó la razón verdadera, la respuesta que estaba buscando con desesperación en ese momento.

_"¿Por qué eres el uke?"_

No pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso y a la vez negar con la cabeza por lo tonto que había sido por olvidar algo tan importante como eso. Naruto se separó confundido por la negación que había hecho, pensando que era para él.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Me dejarás? -lo había preguntado con esa sonrisa tan altanera que solo él sabía hacer para molestar al Uzumaki.

Quizás no era el mejor momento para comenzar una pelea por algo como eso pero sinceramente esta vez lo había hecho con otro objetivo. Y supo que se había cumplido cuando Naruto le sonrío enternecido y le abrazo con fuerza para luego depositar un beso en su frente. Aquél lugar que antes solo le había pertenecido a su hermano y que ahora también le pertenecía a ese cabeza hueca que tanto amaba.

- ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? -le retó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es muy pronto para afirmar eso -sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, ¿Y qué? Le gustaba hacerlo. Más si era con ese rubio que resultaba ser el Hokage.

- Jamás ¿Me oyes?, JAMÁS -lo había hecho enojar un poco y eso no le importaba. Porque sabía que Naruto jamás le haría daño.

Ahí estaba la respuesta verdadera. Nunca antes había pensado entregarse a los brazos de alguien, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de demostrar amor alguna vez. Su existencia era así, llena de desconfianza y rencor por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar en su vida. ¿Y por qué no admitirlo? Ya había entrado en el tema ¿No?. Sentía pánico al pensar enamorarse de alguien que después le traicionaría como todos los demás, su hermano, su padre, su madre, su clan entero, sus compañeros, la aldea entera, todos menos él.

- ¿Crees que te dejaré tan fácilmente? -le preguntó decidido.

- Jamás -no pudo evitar contestarle de la misma manera con la que Naruto le había contestado a él.

Naruto sin duda era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, pero no había sorprendido a nadie tanto como a él. Naruto lo había esperado por tres años. Había recorrido cielo, mar y tierra por él. Había derramado un sinfín de sangre, sudor y lágrimas solamente por él. Y cuando logró traerlo de vuelta nunca se lo había sacado en cara ni reprochado por ello. Es por eso que solo podía entregarse a él y a nadie más. A la única persona con quien podía ser como le viniera en gana. Con la única persona que le esperó con los brazos siempre abiertos y no esperaba verlo muerto. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que todo el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar se estaba reflejando en sus ojos, en las lágrimas que tan desesperadas trataban de salir para calmar su dolor.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Sasuke-baka?

Sonrió enternecido cuando su amor, porque eso era el rubio, le acarició la nariz con la suya haciendo que cerrara los ojos dejando salir las lágrimas sin restricciones. Naruto conocía cada parte de él y no le importara que así fuese. Pero debía admitir que siempre existiría ese sentimiento de culpa que le golpeaba el pecho, por haber dejado que la única persona con la que había formado un lazo importante sufriera incluso más que él. Aunque eso ya era parte del pasado, ese sentimiento estaba presente y siempre alguien se encargaría de recordárselo cuando le decían que él no merecía al rubio. Quizás Naruto sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y por eso lo abrazó. Ahí había otra cosa, el amor del rubio le hacía sentir protegido. Naruto era el único que hacía que se olvidara de su pasado para concentrarse únicamente en el presente.

- Te amo -no quería ser tan cursi como lo era Naruto cuando lo molestaba. Pero sentía la enorme necesidad de decírselo.

- Te creería si de vez en cuando me digieras algo lindo ´ttebayo -infló las mejillas caprichoso. Él no se creía capaz de decirle todas esas cosas bobas. Y no lo haría.

Y así sin más, posó sus labios con los de Naruto para unirlos en un beso. El rubio sonrío complacido y le siguió el juego, haciéndolo más apasionado… como solo el Uzumaki podía hacerlo. Sintió las manos canelas subir hasta su pecho para tocar sus pezones, se quedaron ahí por un momento, acariciando esa zona con extremo cariño. Ahogó un gemido cuando Naruto había descendido una de sus manos para acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela.

- Sasuke… -No pudo evitar temblar del gusto cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios ajenos.

- ¿Tan rápido? -preguntó. Había entendido a la perfección que era lo que Naruto quería decirle al llamarlo.

- Estuve todo el día aguantándome ´ttebayo

Se sonrojó. Pero ¿A quién quería engañar?, él también lo quería sentir lo más rápido posible. Sonrió levemente antes de empujar a Naruto para dejarlo sentado y así poder ubicarse encima de sus caderas.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo con ropa o qué? -preguntó haciéndole notar al otro que todavía estaban completamente vestidos.

Y Naruto sonrió comenzando a deslizar sus pantalones y los propios bajándolos lo suficiente como para cumplir con su deseo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el duro miembro de su novio entraba en su ser. No es que le doliera ni nada por el estilo. Lo hacía por el hecho de querer disfrutar al máximo esa intromisión, ese contacto tan íntimo que no había tenido con nadie más aparte de ese rubio.

- ¿Te duele, Lindura?

Abrió los ojos enojado con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡¿Por qué siempre le llamaba de formas tan vergonzosas?!

- Algún día te llamaré de la misma forma con la que tú lo haces para que veas lo vergonzoso que es -Naruto comenzó a reír suavemente y él no pudo evitar golpearlo en respuesta- es enserio -amenazó.

- Ya lo veremos -le retó.

Iba a contestarle algo pero en lugar de eso solo pudo soltar un sonoro gemido ante la potente estocada que le había dado el rubio. Le miró enojado, retándole a que lo volviera a hacer si se atrevía. Naruto volvió a reír para luego comenzar a penetrarle, a adueñarse de su cuerpo y de su ser. Y no le importaba en absoluto. No si era con Naruto.

Sentía la mirada de todos clavada en él. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar mientras no le despegaban la vista de encima. Si Naruto no lo estuviera tan agarrado de la mano podría molerlos a golpes.

- ¡¿Qué tanto miran?! -gritó rojo de vergüenza- ¡Métanse en sus pu….! -maldito Naruto que le tapó la boca.

- Shh, Sasuke. Los niños -le recordó. ¿Y a él qué?.

- ¿Qué les pasa ´ttebayo? -preguntó el Hokage con una sonrisa abrazándolo de la cintura. Se sonrojó al instante, no podía dejar que Naruto siguiera haciendo eso en publicó si quería mantener su reputación intacta. O la que le quedaba.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! -se soltó lo más rápido que tuvo. Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado.

No, no y no. No podía seguir permitiéndole a Naruto que hiciera esas cosas en público cuando era su orgullo el que estaba en juego.

- Pero Sasu-chan…

- No me llames así -le dijo de la forma más fría con la que pudo decirla. Se dio media vuelta para entrar en el primer restaurar que tuviera enfrente con tal de escapar de las miradas de esos malditos metiches que Konoha tenía por aldeanos.

- ¡Bienvenido!

_"De todos los restaurantes que hay en esta maldita aldea…"_

- ¡Oh, joven Sasuke! -exclamó sorprendido el dueño de Ichiraku al verlo entrar. Se supone que no debía acercársele.

- Hola -prefirió saludar dejando de lado la orden que él mismo le había pedido a su novio. A todo esto ¿Y Naruto?.

Levantó una ceja extrañado cuando sintió que no estaba a su lado. No lo había seguido como lo había creído. Miró hacia atrás buscándolo y no le gustó encontrarlo hablando con "esa" persona.

- Sakura y Naruto si que se llevan bien ¿No, Sasuke? -escuchó la voz de Kakashi a su espalda.

_"¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!"_

Como había querido gritarle tantas cosas a SU novio en ese momento para que le pusiera atención a él y no a esa plasta rosa. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejar que su subconsciente volviera a jugarle una mala pasada, así que solo se limitó a mirarlo feo esperando a que el muy usuratonkachi se diera cuenta por sí solo.

- ¿Y bien, Sasuke? -miró a su ex sensei con una ceja alzada- ¿Ahora vas a responder mi pregunta?.

¿Qué acaso Kakashi estaba haciendo su práctica para sacar su título de psicólogo matrimonial o qué?. ¿Por qué no se buscaba a otra persona para molestarlo el desgraciado?. Suspiró derrotado. Sabía que si no le respondía iba a seguir fastidiándolo de por vida.

- ¿Por qué eres el uke? -no esperó que Kakashi le volviera a hacer la pregunta. Pero que bah… se lo iba a decir y se lo sacaría de encima de una vez por todas.

_"Un momento…"_

No podía responderle de forma sincera. Estamos hablando de Kakashi y estaba casi seguro de que Teuchi también estaba esperando su respuesta. Se volteó para confirmarlo y estaba en lo correcto. Tenía que cambiar su respuesta porque ¡Vamos! ¡Si le decía la verdadera razón iba a quedar más uke de lo que creían y el no quería eso!.

- Porque Naruto están jodidamente hiperactivo que simplemente no puede quedarse quieto sin hacer nada -listo, se había inventado algo rápido para responderle. Ha decir verdad, eso no lo había inventado. Esa también era una de las razones y no la había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento.

- Ah. -fue la única respuesta de Kakashi pero… porqué sentía que algo escondía el mayor.

Dejó de ponerle atención al peliplateado para mirar a su novio. Seguía hablando con la enana de lo más animado. _"¡Suficiente!"_ se dijo dispuesto a romper la conversación.

- Naruto -lo llamó con su tono de voz normal. Obviamente no le iba a gritar.

- Espera un momento, Sasuke -le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. El muy desgraciado…

- … entonces Tsunade-sama dijo que estaba lo suficientemente calificada para…

¡¿Por qué mierda no se podía quedar callada esa molestia?!. Y más encima el idiota no le había puesto nada de atención.

- Que gran poder tienes sobre Naruto. Sasuke -obviamente el desgraciado de Kakashi se estaba burlando de él.

- Cállate -dijo enfurecido.

¡Maldita hija de la… grande mujer que la dio a luz!. ¡Por favor! ¿Otra vez?. Se estaba comenzando a asustar de eso. Frunció el ceño enojado cuando se percató de la sonrisa alegre que Naruto tenía en su rostro.

- … la verdad es que es muy bonita ´ttebayo…

¿Bonita, quién?. Sabía que escuchar la conversación a medias no era bueno pero su enojo solo le permitía escuchar cosas "importantes". ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo el muy dobe con bonita?.

_"¡Solo a mí puede llamarme de esa manera!"_

Y ahí estaba su subconsciente damas y caballeros. Si no se controlaba iba a hacer algo que después que seguramente lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

- Naruto -lo volvió a llamar más fuerte y obviamente más enojado que antes.

- ¿No puedes esperarte un poco? -le preguntó también enojado.

Después de que lo trataba tan bien y osara decirle tantas cosas estúpidas ¿Ahora no le ponía atención?. Ahora se iba a enterar ese usuratonkachi…

- Si no haces algo, Sakura te lo va a quitar.

- Te estoy hablando, Cariño…

Oh oh… eso no era precisamente lo que tenia pensando decirle a Naruto. ¡Maldito Kakashi! ¡Por su culpa su subconsciente había actuado en contra de su voluntad!.

_"Estúpido, estúpido… ESTÚPIDO"_

Se quejó mentalmente cuando sintió la pesada mirada de los aldeanos sobre él. Se sonrojó visiblemente hasta las orejas, estaba seguro de eso y más al sentir la insistente mirada de su novio clavada en él, y la de Sakura que le miraba sorprendida. Pero ella no importaba.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! -Gritó. Si, lo hizo ¿Y qué?.

Un niño comenzó a llorar de la nada y las quejas comenzaron a caer sobre él. "Que era un grosero", "que no tenía respeto por los menores", "que tenía una boca de mierda" ¿Y si se quejaban de que era él el que decía insolencias?, ¡¿Con que cara?!. Los reclamos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Naruto (ya que se dieron cuenta de que con él no podían hacer nada) pero el rubio los ignoró. Sus ojos brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Era clara señal de que estaba extremadamente feliz.

_"Maldición…"_

- Me llamaste cariño… -dijo el Uzumaki con esa sonrisa de bobo como si aun no pudiera creerlo.

- ¡Cállate! No quise hacerlo… ¡Fue culpa de Kakashi! -se volteó hacia el mayor para que se hiciera responsable por lo que había hecho. Pero cuando la mirada de Naruto se posó sobre la de Hatake, éste levanto el pulgar como signo de victoria.

_"¡DESGRACIADO!¡ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA!"_

- Oh mi amor… -escuchó decir a Naruto. Y rogó internamente que no pasara lo que él creía que pasaría en ese momento- pedazo de mi corazón, no sabes cuánto te amo en este momento cosita preciosa…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder y darle un puñetazo a ese idiota para que se callara.

- ¡Pero mi delicioso tallarín de ramen…! -le gritó el Uzumaki sobándose la cabeza. Se volteó enojado y avergonzado a mas no poder cuando la gente comenzó a reírse de él.

- ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó dispuesto a irse lo más rápido de ahí.

Comenzó a caminar para largarse a su casa de una vez por todas. Las risas seguían y parecían perseguirle, así que decidió aumentar el paso. No sin antes susurrarle algo a Kakashi cuando pasó a su lado.

- Desgraciado manipulador…

- Yo solo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo muy manejable que era tu subconsciente -le dijo encogiéndose de brazos. Lo mataría- No querrás que alguien más note ese punto débil y lo use en tu contra ¿O si? -siguió alejándose de él. Quizás había presentido el peligro el muy cobarde- considéralo como un favor que te hice -añadió cuando ya estaba a una distancia "segura".

¿FAVOR?, ¡Por su culpa había salido más humillado de lo normal!. Si él sabía que su subconsciente era tan manejable ¡¿Por qué mierda no se lo había dicho de frente en lugar de preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso como lo era su posición en la cama?!. Lo mataría, de verdad lo mataría…

- ¡Tesoro, no te enojes precioso!

Pero antes lo mataría a él.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
